


A Dangerous Situation

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Bucky being angry, Bucky x Loki, Humor, Loki x Bucky, M/M, Swearing, WinterFrost - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, loki being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: It's a dangerous situation and should be taken seriously...or should it be?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Dangerous Situation

**Author's Note:**

> [!!!] WARNING: a lot of swearing
> 
> A/N: This doesn't really have a plot and is mainly my sleep deprived brain writing stupid things down. Also might be out of character but I just feel like this should happen, just to make me happy. Cuz', Loki really is a sassy, horny and dramatic b*tch on main but I tend to forget that fact because I'm really being influenced by his submissive behavior in Thor:Ragnarok :))))
> 
> I really should stop portraying them both as complete gentlemens with perfect behavior. It's literally so inaccurate.

A green light wrapped itself around the slender form of Loki’s body as their counterpart pulled their gun. Bucky squinted at the bright light, almost blinding him.  
When his eyes opened yet again Loki was standing in front of him, the black suit changed into a green and black combat gear with a long leather coat, reaching to his ankles. A dagger appearing in each of his hands.  
Bucky, still pointing his gun at their opponent, shook his head in desperation.

“What’d you change your outfit for? We’re not on a catwalk.” His lips turned into a small smile, barely visible. He’d always knew the god of mischief to be a dramatic person. “Try’na looking good for that dickhead over there?” he pointed with his head to the man standing only a few feet away from them, still fully armed, and chuckled. 

“Quit it, James.” Loki was not amused by the teasing of his partner. “Just because you’re running around in ragged clothing doesn’t mean I have to now does it?” Loki let his guard down; his arms falling to his sides and his gaze no longer on the men they were about to fight. He looked at Bucky, with narrowed eyes.

“What the hell?! Stop letting your damn guard down, Loki.” The soldier said with a harsh tone to his voice. 

“Oh please-” Loki rolled his eyes. “He’s not going anywhere. Look at him, such a wuss.”

The man let raised his gun a bit at the god’s words, clearly feeling attacked. His finger remained on the trigger; his grip tightened.  
The change in their combatant’s behaviour didn’t slip Bucky’s eyes. He looked, panic clouding his eyes, at his friend and beloved partner.

“Could you stop it, Loki? You’re pissing him off.” Bucky’s gaze wandered from the god of mischief back to the armed man, making sure that he didn’t actually pull the trigger.  
It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get the man that broke into the avengers Headquarters and stole one of Stark’s new gadgets. They didn’t really know what it was for but, in their eyes, it was probably dangerous, and a mission was a mission after all. The man wasn’t a villain either; probably just some weird freak bragging about now having tech built by Iron Man. And the gun? Everyone can get such a small one, nothing really special.

“When I became aware of the Winter Soldier and Thor’s brother hunting me down for my burglary, I didn’t expect to be part of a relationship problem.” The man said, his voice saturated with fear. They could even hear it crack at some point.  
Loki turned from Bucky back, now facing the man and pointing with his blade in his right hand in the armed man’s direction. 

“I am terribly sorry that you happened to be dragged into our little conflict. I can assure you that we normally don’t fight over such simple things.” He smiled as the man lowered his gun. Sometimes talking really did wonders. 

“Look, man. Just give us the thing you stole, and we’ll let you go your way, alright? “even though their counterparts’ finger was no longer on the trigger of his gun and the weapon itself lay completely lack in his hand, Bucky still let his, much bigger one, pointed at him. Just in case. 

“Come on, please. It’s just a small thing. I don’t even know what it is, I swear. I just took it as a souvenir. I mean, Iron Man made this!”

“Yeah but I’ve got news for you, the thing you took could blow us up any time so hand that shit over before someone gets hurt.” Bucky watched the man slowly put away his gun and reaching for the pocket of his jacket. Getting suspicious, the soldier took a few steps to him, his gun pointing to the place where the man’s hand was. 

“I’m just getting the thing, look. My gun’s not even real.” He pulled out the small device Stark had talked about and handed it over to Bucky. The soldier finally letting his gun down fully. 

“It’s pretty stupid pointing a fake gun at two armed people who could kill you in the blink of an eye. I’d reconsider such an action if I were you.” The soldier said, giving the device to Loki who’d appeared beside him.

The two tall men were basically hovering over the still kneeling man who was probably too afraid to get up and face them properly.  
“Still digging it though.” The man said as he looked up.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Your outfit. Doesn’t look too bad. Could use an upgrade though.” Bucky snorted at his words and offered the man a hand, who gladly took it and let himself help up. 

“Alright, now get lost.” He didn’t need to be told twice as he grabbed his backpack that had been laying beside him and ran off. Totally forgetting his fake gun.

“See, now he did enjoy my outfit.” Loki laughed victoriously, letting Bucky pick up the fake gadget the man had forgot. When he came back up, he looked at him and raised his eyebrows. 

“Next time you’re pulling this shit I might just shoot you instead.”

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad. We’ve got the thing Stark wanted back and no one got hurt.”

Bucky was raging. How could he take this situation so lightly? This man could’ve had a real gun as well and maybe even be a little more unstable. 

“Why can’t you take this serious? You’re lucky that this was just some idiot desperately wanting something from famous people and not a fucking maniac!” 

Loki stayed silent. The grin wiped away as Bucky had started yelling. The soldier took one step closer to him, dropping his gun on the ground and gripping the collar of his perfectly fitting uniform. Their faces only a few inches apart. 

“I could have lost you, you absolute idiot.”

“Well, you didn’t, did you now?” he chuckled, yet again.

“Shut it. Or I’ll slam your body against the nearest wall and rip off your stupid clothes so that this won’t happen again.” Bucky growled, getting closer until he could feel Loki’s breath against his nose.

Loki smirked. “Is this an invitation?” and Bucky let go, grabbed the weapon he’d thrown on the ground and went back to their car, leaving the god of mischief standing there alone, still smirking and watching him go.

“Is this because of me being fashionable?” he yelled after him.

“Fuck off!” came a gruffy answer as Bucky opened the trunk and threw in the weapons. He put on his cap and the sunglasses he’d kept in his jacket’s pocket before closing the trunk and getting into the driver seat.

“I’ll definitely do this again then.” Loki whispered to himself and too walked to the car.


End file.
